minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DatBeardyGuy/The Old Builders (Chapter 6)
"You sure this is the right portal?" Jesse asked, as the previous episode focused on Lukas. They were in some dark forest-esque area, with nothing but a few cliffs surrounding them, ivy covering the cliffs, and a nice little campfire in a pitch-black night. "Well, yeah. Harper did direct us towards this one. It's apparently eternal night, but peaceful? I don't see how mobs can get us without taking fall damage. And you still have your overpowered sword." The only person who went with Jesse was his best friend, Axel. Of course, everyone else wanted to follow Harper. Jesse needed more rest and he could only bring one other person with him, which of course, was Axel. Lukas & Ivor probably found Ellegaard and were now searching Gabriel. "Why do I feel like it's caused by someone we know?" Jesse pondered. "What?" "What I'm saying is that it's all too suspicious." "Well, when has that ever happened before? We treat new characters like celebrities in kids TV shows. Sorry, but Harper reminded me of someone. Just can't lay a finger on it." Axel pondered with Jesse. "...You ever thought about getting an intern?" "Yeah, actually. There's this one guy with glasses and he sounded really nervous. I think he called himself Radar. I'm still wondering if I should accept his application or not. He seems too good to decline." "I know you'll make the right choice, Jesse. I believe in you." "Thanks, Axel.... We should rest up. We have a lot of work to do later. Once we get back to the Portal Hallway, we'll get Harper to this so called 'correct land' that we're supposed to go to. It apparently benefits to my quest, whatever that is?" Axel replied: "Yeah, it apparently where old friends go to hang out once more. We're still old friends, and we're here, so I dunno what Harper is talking about. She's weird." "And who's 'him' that she keeps talking about? Someone pulling the strings?" "If so... Whom?" "Jesse, you may just be as crazy. Come on. Let's go and rest at these convinient tents." "Tents? They're not... homeland-ey. Hmm. Oh well. Take what you're offered." Jesse and Axel take seperate tents, also conviniently only 2 in the area. Hours after, they were knocked out. Jesse, however, was having a dream/nightmare. Almost like, a vision. A llama? Sebastian in their home world? Stampy and Stacy? ... Reuben? "Jesse, wake up!" "Huh?" They were back in the Portal Hallway. Axel: "You took too long to sleep, so I had to carry you back. You look like you were struggling a bit." Harper chimed in. "Yes, well, we waited here, for like, an hour waiting for you to get up! I didn't spend my life to WAIT on people. Come on, we're meeting up with the blonde guy at that portal." "Lukas!" Lukas noticed them, and he brought Gabriel & Ellegaard along with Ivor. "Oh, hey guys! Wow, I didn't expect you to still be waiting for me. I got these two back. "Yes. Hello, Jesse. It has been a while." Gabriel said. "I know, listen, save the sap talk for later, we got a portal to go through." "But why do I feel..." "Someone's calling to me?" to be continued xd Category:Blog posts